


Amerauder

by Thraceadams



Series: The Masks Universe [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, The Masks Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.</p><p>Story Five in The Masks Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter One**

Jack sat at his desk glowering at his computer and at the note in his hands. _Two days! We’re were missing two fucking days!_ He stood up and he paced. He read the note again, clenching his fist around it, his heart pounding. He’d already checked the CCTV. According to the note it had been wiped twice. He’d wiped it a third time after reading the note, just to be safe, and he’d left a message for Tosh not to interfere.  
He sat back down at his desk, spread the crumpled note out in front of him and read it again.

  
_Don’t even think about looking into the past two days. I’ve wiped the footage twice. Best not to tell you (me?) Exactly what happened. Only this: If you delve into this it will be disastrous for all of us, but most especially for Ianto._

 _Please just let it go. Wipe the footage again, tell Tosh to let it be and go show Ianto how much you care for him._

 _CJH_

 _P.S. Amerauder_

The last word was what stopped him from investigating further, what made his heart pound and his blood run cold. His own secret code word for Ianto. A word he’d used during The Year That Never Was to self-induce a trance to escape some of the worst torture the Master could dish out. It was a Welsh word, very old in origin, so old he wondered if Ianto even knew the meaning of it. It was most often associated with the Arthurian legends. Arthur had been called Amerauder. It meant war leader. But it was so much more than that.

He steepled his fingers under his chin thinking back over the events since he’d woken up in the cells earlier in the evening…

 _He woke up in the cells with a gasp. He was slumped against one of Plexiglas walls but it was empty. Confused he looked around but there was no one. He stormed back up into the Hub to find everyone busy working on the computers._

 _Gwen asked him about losing two days and he answered her question calmly but inwardly he shuddered and left them as soon as he could, heading to his office. He found an evidence bag and a small leather book there, among other interesting things._

 _“Ianto!”_

 _He opened the bag, dumping out a mysterious metal box and some sort of key._

 _“Did you call?” Ianto appeared at his door._

 _Jack picked up the diary, holding it up. “Found your diary.”_

 _Blushing, Ianto reached forward and grabbed it. “Been looking for that.” He turned to walk out but Jack spoke, stopping him._

 _“And for the record…measuring tapes never lie.”_

 _Ianto took a deep breath, closed his eyes, whispered, “Fuck,” and walked out of Jack’s office._

 _Jack chuckled to himself before frowning at the bag in his hands. “Hey!”_

 _Ianto poked his head back in the door. “Yep?”_

 _Jack held up the bag. “Who’s Adam?”_

 _“Don’t know,” he said and practically ran from the room._

 _Puzzled Jack looked back at the bag. He put it down and picked up the box and key, fiddling with them until he found where the key belonged, but then nothing happened. He'd started to walk away when the lid slowly slid open. He walked back over, picked it up, and saw nothing but sand. He poured it out over his hand and shivered._

 _“Ghost walking over my grave,” he muttered to himself, before shoving the box, the key, and what was left of the sand, back into the bag and prepping it for filing in the secure archives._

 _He turned and saw the lie detector and the note. Frowning, he checked the lie detector, wondering why it was out. His frown deepened when he realized that Ianto’s information was still plugged in, as if he’d been the last person the machine was used on. Perplexed, he picked up the note lying beside it. He opened it and read it, his blood running cold._

 _That was when he’d wiped the CCTV footage a third time, adding a note for Tosh to leave it alone._

He stared at the note on the desk in front of him. _Amerauder._ The word seemed to leap off the page at him until it was all he could see. He leaned back in his chair thinking back to when he’d first attributed that word to Ianto. Ironically, it was soon after the younger man’s first betrayal – after Lisa.

It had been about two weeks into Ianto’s suspension and Jack had gone by for a visit. The shock of Lisa’s death had worn off and Ianto was grieving. Jack knew Tosh had been by several times. However, she was the only one. Owen had refused to even acknowledge Ianto was still alive. Jack had figured it was because what Ianto had done hit too close to home for Owen. He knew that had Katie lived, Owen could see himself in Ianto’s shoes, willing to do anything to save her, and it scared the other man to death. So he hid behind his contempt and his revulsion and Jack let him, for now.

He’d ordered Gwen to stay away. Gwen was still in such wide-eyed awe of Jack and Owen that she only saw Ianto as the admin. She had no real understanding of what he'd been through, either at Canary Wharf or with Lisa, and simply viewed him with pity. So Jack had told her to stay away. It had just been Tosh and himself visiting the younger man. He’d just watched for a while, kept vigil, making sure Ianto was safe and that his anger had abated somewhat before he showed up on his doorstep…

 _Ianto wordlessly stood to the side to let Jack inside his flat. Jack walked in and stood in front of the window looking out. Ianto stood behind him, silently watching him until Jack turned to face him._

 _“So, I guess this is it then?”_

 _“What?” Jack asked in a puzzled tone._

 _“I know the consequences of what I did, sir. Since Tosh has been visiting I assume you’re not going to kill me. So, how long?”_

 _Jack shook his head. “Ianto, I – what?”_

 _“How much?”_

 _Jack took a step forward, wincing as Ianto took a step back._

 _“How much are you going to erase?”_

 _Realization dawned on Jack. Ianto thought he was going to be retconned and it hit him like a fist in the gut. He actually had to swallow the bile that rose up into his throat at the thought of retconning the man in front of him._

 _“That’s not why I’m here,” he whispered, turning back to face the window._

 _One word kept thundering through his head. Everything Ianto had done had been done out of love. Jack could only hope someday that someone – maybe even Ianto himself – would love him that much. The thought that it might never happen brought tears to his eyes and he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat._

 _Ianto coughed behind him, clearing his throat. “Then why are you here, sir?”  
Amerauder – the word seemed to mock him. That’s what Lisa had been for Ianto. He’d done it all for love. He forced the word out of his head, pasted the patented Harkness grin on his face, and turned around to face the man he’d one day hoped to charm into his bed, the man that a secret part of him wanted to be his Amerauder._

Jack stood up suddenly and walked around his desk, over to his window, watching as Ianto went about straightening up the Hub. Tosh was still down there, frowning hard at her computers. He hoped to hell she heeded his warning. His gaze drifted back to Ianto, remembering…

 _“Then why are you here, sir?” Ianto repeated._

 _“To see how you are.”_

 _“Tosh hasn’t been keeping you up to date?” Ianto asked bitterly._

 _Jack sighed. “Yes, but I wanted to see for myself.”_

 _“And watching from across the street wasn’t enough anymore?”_

 _Jack’s breath caught in his throat. “You saw me?” he asked sheepishly._

 _Ianto snorted. “Well, you’re not exactly subtle, sir. Plus, there’s the coat.”_

 _Jack looked down at himself. “Right, kind of hard to miss the coat.”_

 _“As if I ever could,” Ianto said so softly Jack almost missed it._

 _Jack’s heart skipped a beat and he wondered if just maybe… he shook his head and buried the thought, it would never happen._

 _“I wanted to wait until you weren’t so angry with me anymore,” Jack said resolutely._

 _Ianto sighed and went to sit on his couch. “What about you?”_

 _“What do you mean?” Jack looked at him in confusion._

 _“Waiting until you weren’t so angry?”_

 _Jack hung his head in defeat and turned back to the window. “I guess,” he replied. He turned back to Ianto. “I know why you did it. I do understand.”_

 _“Do you, sir?” Ianto asked, not even trying to hide the contempt in his voice._

 _Jack sighed deeply, the years and his experience suddenly weighing more heavily on his shoulders than his coat. “Yeah, I do,” he choked out._

 _“Sir?” Ianto asked, instantly sounding guilty for questioning his boss._

 _Jack turned again, that fake smile taking up residence on his face once again. “Long time ago. I just wanted to say, I understand why you did what you did. You did it out of love and loyalty to that love. That kind of loyalty is hard to come by. I’d be honored if you could find a way to have that kind of loyalty to Torchwood Three, to me as your leader and to the team. Which is why I’m not retconning you. I want to give you a chance, give myself a chance, too, I guess. See if I’m right about you.”_

 _He took a step closer to Ianto. “You see, I believed you that day on the Quay. I believe you did want to help, that because of what you’d seen you couldn’t just turn your back on it. I was just caught up in my own need to distance myself from anything that had to do with One. Was I wrong about you?”_

 _Ianto stared at him, saw the almost desperate need to be right shining in Jack’s eyes, so much he almost had to look away. Nodding vigorously, he agreed. “You weren’t wrong. I can’t go back to what I was before. I can’t not do this. It started out being about Lisa, but then it wasn’t and I don’t know when that changed, but it did. Of course, it was still about her, but I began to care about… other things.”_

 _He left off that he’d begun to care about Jack and about the team._

 _Relief flooded into Jack’s eyes and his smile slowly turned genuine. “Good. I’m happy to hear that , Ianto.” His face turned serious. “It’s not going to be easy. You’re going to have to earn everyone’s trust again, including mine.”_

 _Ianto bit his lip and nodded. “I understand, sir. I’ll take whatever restrictions you see fit.”_

 _Jack nodded and reached over and clapped him on the shoulder. “Good. I know you’ve still got two more weeks on your suspension and I’m not going to change that. I think you need that as much as we do. But I’ll make sure the others know you’re coming back. I’m sure Tosh will be happy and I know she’ll want to see you more often.”_

 _Ianto nodded, allowing a small smile to grace his face._

 _Happiness flooded Jack at that tiny sign of life in the younger man._

 _“And you, sir, will you continue to visit?” Ianto asked nervously._

 _“I’d like to, if you’ll let me,” Jack responded uncertainly._

 _Ianto gave him a tentative smile. “I think I’d like that.”_

And they’d gone on from there. That first visit had been the turning point. Jack had gone to see him every few days after that. They’d even shared a few meals together. Ianto had come back and Owen had grudgingly accepted his return. Tosh, understandably, had been much more accommodating, and Gwen, well, Gwen was more worried about how Jack felt than Ianto.

He glanced back at the note on his desk, that word leaping out at him again. Oh, how he wanted to be that for Ianto, funny how Ianto had become that for him.

  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter Two**

Jack turned back to the window, watching as Tosh shut down her computers. She was leaving and he was going to Ianto, they were going to feel alive again, and soon. He bounded down the stairs, waving at Tosh as she left through the cog door.

“Ianto!”

Ianto turned around, looking relieved that the mugs he was carrying were empty.

“Yes, Jack?”

Jack slowed his pace down, a predatory gleam entering his eyes. Ianto’s pulse quickened when he recognized the look on his lover’s face.

“Jack…”

“Ianto…”

“Jack, I really need to get these washed up,” Ianto warned.

“Now?” Jack pleaded.

Ianto sighed. Jack knew he could never resist that tone in his voice, which was precisely why he used it so often.

“Will you at least let me put them down in the kitchen and get some water in them before you pounce on me?”

Jack pouted. “Am I that transparent?”

Ianto let out a little bark of laughter. “Yep, sometimes.”

“Okay, mugs in the sink, but hurry, or I’m coming in after you.”

Ianto smiled as he quickly entered the kitchen to comply with Jack’s wishes. He filled all the mugs with water and turned to find Jack standing in the doorway, that same predatory gleam in his eyes. He fixed him with a stern glare. “Jack, not in the kitchen. As uncomfortable as your excuse for a bed is, it’s better than the kitchen floor. Can we go there, please?”

A sly grin slid onto Jack’s face as he reached out and grabbed Ianto by the wrist. “So nice of you to say please.”

He pulled the young man behind him heading back to his office and his quarters underneath. Once there Jack divested both of them of their clothes quickly, amazing Ianto with how fast he could undress both of them. Ianto had no time to dwell on that fact as Jack’s mouth latched onto his throat and sucked the skin over his pulse point, hard enough to draw up a mark.

Jack bit down on Ianto’s skin, something primal in him urging him to mark the younger man, to make him truly his. Something about losing the past two days and the note and that word drove him to brand Ianto so the world knew just who he belonged to. Ianto clung to him, his nails digging into Jack’s skin and the sensation flung Jack right back into his memory of the first time they’d done something like this. Right after Suzie had died for the final time…

 _Jack looked up as Ianto entered his office. His grin was so wide it almost split his face in half, he was so happy to see his young archivist. “Ianto, just in time.”_

 _He could practically smell the nervousness coming from the younger man, could see the faint tremble in his hands as he set the coffee tray down. Jack watched impatiently as Ianto pulled out the stopwatch, clicking the button on the top before sliding it back into the pocket of his waistcoat. When he smiled, Jack took that as his cue and surged forward, practically leaping over the desk, wrapping his arms around him and proceeding to snog him breathless._

 _Once they finally broke for air, Jack pulled back and grinned at Ianto’s disheveled appearance. His hair was mussed, his cheeks were pink and his lips were swollen. Jack had managed to tug his tie askew and even undo the first button on his shirt. He looked utterly debauched and it sent blood rushing to Jack’s groin. An almost animalistic need seemed to consume him as he pressed forward again, capturing Ianto’s mouth with his own. The younger man struggled to keep up as their tongues battled for control._

 _Ianto clung to Jack desperately, fisting his hands into Jack’s shirt until his knuckles were white. When Jack pulled back a second time, Ianto was gasping for air and his face was flushed._

 _Jack grinned at him. “So, what games did you have in mind?”_

 _Ianto’s face went beet red as he realized Jack actually expected him to have something planned. “Well, I – uh, we could, well…” he stammered, digging the stopwatch back out of his pocket._

 _Jack looked at him, thought about the trembling hands, the bounding pulse he’d felt under his lips, the furious blushing, and now the stuttering. Everything clicked into place. He stepped forward, cupping Ianto’s cheek gently with his hand._

 _“Ianto, have you ever been with a man before?”_

 _Jack didn’t think Ianto could blush any harder and yet his face grew hotter. He opened his mouth to protest and shut it again. Jack’s gaze pierced him and he spoke again._

 _“And I’m not talking about experimenting a few times at Uni, I’m talking full-on made love with a man.”_

 _Ianto opened and closed his mouth. Jack waited for a few moments and then Ianto’s silence gave him his answer. Gently, he plucked the stopwatch out of Ianto’s hand._

 _“We won’t be needing this, not tonight,” he said huskily. He let go of Ianto long enough to place the stopwatch on the corner of his desk and turned back to the younger man. He stroked his fingers softly down Ianto’s face. “Do you want this?”_

 _He met Ianto’s gaze, determined to get the truth from him. “Ianto?” he asked again softly._

 _Ianto chewed his lower lip nervously and Jack let out a breath._

 _“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” Jack said quietly, his voice betraying his need._

 _“I want to,” Ianto whispered._

 _“Tell me,” Jack purred. “Tell me what you want.”_

 _“I’ve never, just some fumbles in Uni, I’ve never…only Lisa, but I want this. God knows why, but I want this. Can’t you feel me, Jack?” Ianto asked desperately._

 _Jack dipped his head down and grinned because he could indeed feel Ianto hard against his hip and knew the other man could feel him as well. He leaned forward and kissed Ianto softly on his lips. He licked the seam of Ianto’s lips, feeling them part under the pressure of his tongue. He slid his tongue into the warm heat of Ianto’s mouth, lightly licking, and tangling easily with Ianto’s tongue. He found a spot on the roof of Ianto’s mouth that made the younger man whimper and sink further into his embrace._

 _Jack pulled out of the kiss and licked his way across Ianto’s jaw, down his neck and back up to his ear. He tongued the shell of Ianto’s ear, tightening his embrace when he felt Ianto shiver. Gently he bit Ianto's earlobe between his teeth. Letting go, he whispered, “Do you want this Ianto? Do you want me to make love to you?”_

 _Ianto gripped Jack’s shirt in his hands, his brain muzzy from the kiss. He pulled back to look at Jack, his eyes glassy with desire and need. All he could do was nod mutely because his mouth was suddenly dry. Jack ghosted his fingers down Ianto’s cheek again, until he was gently gripping his jaw, forcing Ianto to look into his eyes._

 _“I’m not the boss right now. Do you want this, Ianto? I need to hear you say it,” Jack said firmly, trying to hide the desperation he felt._

 _Ianto licked his lips, the sight so sensuous Jack had to fight to keep from kissing him again. Ianto nodded. “I – I want this. I want you Jack.”_

 _A slow seductive grin spread across Jack’s face. “Oh Ianto Jones, you are going to love this.”_

 _He leaned forward again, kissing Ianto slow and deep, before tugging him over to the hole in the floor leading to his quarters. Ianto looked at him questioningly._

 _Jack stroked his face softly with calloused fingers. “Your first time shouldn’t be a rough and tumble on the floor. It should be slow and sweet and most definitely in a bed.”_

 _Ianto nodded and climbed down the ladder into Jack’s quarters._

Jack pulled back and stared at his lover. His skin flushed with desire, a slick sheen of sweat already making the skin of his shoulders shiny, and his breath coming in quick pants. It was so much like that first time that suddenly Jack wanted to take his time, pleasure Ianto slowly, just like he did that first time…

 _Ianto turned and stood there watching as Jack followed him down the ladder. Jack’s piercing blue eyes met his and he swallowed nervously. Jack reached out and twined their fingers together, gently tugging until their chests, hips, and legs were touching. He leaned forward and kissed the corner of Ianto’s mouth softly. He trailed gentle kisses all over his face, whispering encouragingly between kisses._

 _“We’ll go slowly. I’ll show you things you never dreamed of, I’ll have you writhing with need underneath me and when I finally make love you to I’ll have you begging me not stop,” Jack whispered huskily._

 _Ianto shivered at his words and Jack undid the second button of Ianto’s shirt, easily loosening the tie from around his neck and sliding it off. He leaned forward and kissed the little patch of skin he could see in the opening of Ianto’s shirt, licking the hollow of his throat. Ianto shuddered in his arms, ripples of desire and need spreading quickly through his body starting with just that small touch of Jack’s tongue. Jack traced his tongue over the edges where Ianto’s collar bones met in the middle, dipping his tongue repeatedly into that little hollow, enjoying every shudder it elicited. It was obviously one of the younger man’s hotspots, one he would most definitely remember._

 _He licked his way back up to Ianto’s ear, sucking the earlobe into his mouth and biting gently with his teeth. He stroked his hands down Ianto's back to cup his arse and Ianto moaned against him. The moan sent waves of desire through Jack, the needy sound making his cock twitch. It was all he could do not to echo the moan. Instead, he went back and captured Ianto’s mouth with his own, attacking the hotspot in Ianto’s mouth with his tongue and flicking it relentlessly until the younger man was trembling in his arms._

 _He slid one of his hands in between them and easily managed to undo the rest of Ianto’s buttons, until his shirt was hanging open and Jack was caressing bare skin._

 _“Oh God,” Ianto gasped at the feel of Jack’s hands on his skin._

 _A chuckle rumbled through Jack’s chest. “Oh Ianto, this is just the beginning.” He stroked a finger right over Ianto’s nipple, feeling it harden under his touch._

 _Ianto shuddered convulsively and Jack grinned – another hotspot. He stroked the nipple again and then pinched it lightly between his fingers. He licked his way down Ianto’s chest until he had the hardened nub in his mouth, flicking it lightly with his tongue and feeling Ianto’s heart beat faster with every movement. Ianto’s hand clutched at his hair and he knew the younger man was struggling between holding him closer or pushing him away.  
He nipped lightly with his teeth and then switched nipples, giving the same attention to the other one until both were red, swollen, and peaked._

 _Jack moved back up to kiss Ianto, his thumbs moving over his nipples, continuing to stimulate them as his tongue thrust into his mouth, finding that delicious hot spot that made Ianto quiver in his arms. He slid his thigh between Ianto’s legs as his hips started to cant forward. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as Ianto started to grind against his thigh. That’s when he knew it was time to move them back to the bed and start losing more clothes._

 _He pulled back and bit back a self-satisfied grin at the look of disappointment that flashed across Ianto’s face._

 _“Oh Ianto, I told you, we're only just getting started. You have no idea how gorgeous you look right now. Your lips all swollen and red from my kisses, your nipples hard and sensitive, your hair mussed, you look utterly debauched and it’s gorgeous.”_

 _Ianto blushed and Jack could feel the heat emanating from his skin as he stroked his fingers down Ianto’s face. His fingers trailed down his chest, following the line of hair that disappeared into his belt. He flicked the belt open with practiced ease and opened the zip on Ianto’s trousers. He watched as Ianto reached up with trembling hands and slid the braces off his shoulders. He stared as those long elegant fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, and slid down the white expanse of his t-shirt only to tug it out of his trousers. He gasped when Ianto’s hand slid across the thin strip of his belly that the younger man exposed._

 _He quickly removed his cuff links and let his shirt slide off his shoulders and hit the floor. He ignored Ianto’s fleeting look of disapproval while he was removing his t-shirt but grinned as it was replaced by a gasp as he bared his chest to Ianto’s gaze._

 _Ianto’s eyes widened at the expanse of chest in front of him. Jack was almost completely hairless except for a hint of hair peeking out above his belt buckle. He reached a shaking hand out to stroke his fingers down Jack’s chest._

 _Jack closed his eyes at the touch of Ianto’s fingers as they lightly stroked over his chest muscles. He felt his cock twitch when those fingers ghosted over his nipples. He felt the flesh pucker and draw up into tight little nubs under Ianto’s caress. “Oh, Ianto,” he whispered, huffing out his need in a shuddery sigh._

 _“Is – is this okay?” Ianto asked hesitatingly, his face flushing._

 _Jack opened his eyes and looked at Ianto, staring into those blue-gray eyes, so vulnerable with desire and the need to please._

 _“Yes, it’s more than okay,” he whispered as those elegant fingers pinched, making his nipple peak._

 _The sensation almost ripped a moan from his throat but he bit it back, not wanting to scare the younger man off with his enthusiasm. He watched long slender fingers stroke his chest, explore the contours of his muscles and return again and again to his nipples as if fascinated by their response. Each graceful pass over them caused a ripple of desire in Jack that made him ache with need until he could no longer stand it._

 _Jack pushed the trousers off of Ianto’s waist, letting them slip soundlessly to the floor. Ianto grabbed his shoulders as he toed of his shoes and stepped out of the puddle of fabric at his feet. His hands skimmed over Ianto’s backside, cupping the muscles he found there. Jack took his mouth again, thrusting his tongue deep inside and squeezing his hands just as he flicked the hotspot on the roof of Ianto’s mouth. The sound the younger man made was an exquisite mixture of a surprised groan and a greedy little cry of need. It hardened his cock and made it twitch as he imagined the other sounds Ianto might make throughout the night._

 _Desperate hands fumbled at his waist, clumsily undoing his belt and shakingly unzipping his trousers. He found himself mirroring Ianto’s actions from just moments before and grasping his shoulders as he toed off his own shoes and let his trousers slip to the floor as well. He watched Ianto’s face redden even more as he stared down at the erection tenting Jack’s pants. Jack smiled though when he saw a similar tenting in Ianto’s pants, knowing that he wanted this just as much._

 _He ghosted his hands down Ianto’s arms until their hands were entwined. He leaned forward and softly kissed Ianto’s shoulder, darting his tongue out to lick at Ianto's collarbone delicately. Ianto shivered underneath his touch and pressed closer, their hardened cocks bumping each other and sending electricity shooting through both of them._

 _“Sir,” Ianto moaned._

 _Jack’s heart skipped a beat at the unexpected show of respect and he felt a surprising rush of tenderness for the man in his arms. His heart beat painfully in his chest as that tenderness turned into an aching need, a need to be loved and cherished and again that word thundered into his head refusing to leave. Amerauder. Inwardly, he shook his head; he could only ever hope for that, only ever hope that Ianto might see him as such. He swallowed hard as he helplessly realized he was already starting to see Ianto in the same light._

Jack pulled back, disconcerted by the strength of his memories and looked at Ianto spread out underneath him, both of them hard and aching, covered in a light layer of sweat, their breath coming out in mingling pants.

“Jack?” Ianto asked, concern filling his eyes.

Jack ducked his head, licking Ianto’s collarbone, nipping it with his teeth until the hot rush of tears dissipated and Ianto was again moaning beneath him. _My Amerauder,_ he thought, _mine._

TBC

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter Three**

Jack licked a trail down Ianto’s chest capturing a nipple between his lips and then gently biting it between his teeth. Ianto’s hands fisted in his hair, holding his head close, close enough he could hear his heart thundering in his chest. A strong enthusiastic rhythm it was, not the nervous beating from before, from that first time…

 _He ghosted his hands down Ianto’s side, stopping to grip his hips as he plundered his mouth again, forcing his desperate need to be loved back down, buried where it belonged. He stroked his tongue along the roof of Ianto’s mouth, searching out that spot that made him moan so deliciously. He was not disappointed, finding it and flicking his tongue over it again and again until the younger man was writhing beneath him, desperate and needy. Jack could feel his heartbeat against his own chest, fast and bird-like in its pace._

 _“Sir, please,” Ianto pleaded._

 _A thrill shot through Jack again at Ianto’s continued use of the respectful address, some time he would encourage him to call him Jack, but sir would do just fine for now. He pulled back and smoothed the sweat-dampened curls off Ianto’s forehead and smiled down at him._

 _“Please what, Ianto?” he asked huskily._

 _Jack grinned at the delightful flush that colored Ianto’s face and couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss from the already swollen lips. Ianto moaned into his mouth, clutching his shoulders tightly. That simple moan of desire was almost Jack’s undoing as he continued to plunder Ianto’s mouth, thrusting his tongue in time with the thrusts of their hardened cocks against each other._

 _He pulled back again and softly stroked Ianto’s face. “What do you want, Ianto?”_

 _“I – you, your mouth,” Ianto stammered out._

 _Jack’s face broke into a blinding grin. “Oh Ianto Jones, you do surprise me.”_

 _He licked his lips in anticipation and started kissing his way down the nubile body underneath him. His lips paused at each nipple, lavishing attention on them until they were again swollen and sensitive to even the slightest breath of air. He left a mark just to the side of Ianto’s belly, the primal pride in him bursting as the purple mark bloomed on the skin. He nuzzled his nose into the wiry curls surrounding Ianto’s cock, breathing deeply the heady scent of his arousal. Lightly he licked the tip of it, poking his tongue into the little hole and drawing out a desperate cry from Ianto. Jack grinned to himself and proceeded to tongue the length of Ianto’s shaft before sucking one of the heavy balls into his mouth._

 _He reached for the drawer in his nightstand and withdrew an amber colored bottle. He continued to suckle Ianto’s balls as he flipped the lid open on the alien oil. He managed to sprinkle a few drops on his fingertips, pleased when it started to warm on his skin. He reached those oil-slicked fingers up Ianto’s chest and pinched a nipple, spreading the oil over it. Jack let Ianto’s ball sac slip out of his mouth and he went back to tonguing the long shaft in front of him._

 _“Jack,” Ianto moaned. “What?” He writhed a bit, his back arching up into the touch of Jack’s fingers on his nipple. “It, it…” His voice trailed off and Jack watched as his hands fisted into the sheets beneath him._

 _Jack trailed his fingers down Ianto’s abdomen, sliding his hand underneath him to his buttock. Deftly he shifted Ianto up, exposing that tight ring of muscle to his gaze. He licked the length of Ianto’s cock, kissed the base of it, tongued the ball sac a final time and then sucked a mark up on the inside of Ianto’s thigh, right where it met his arse. He pulled the cleft of Ianto’s arse open, watching his hole tighten in anticipation and he licked one broad stripe down the center._

 _“Jack!” Ianto exclaimed, arching his back off the bed._

 _Jack grinned in pleasure, the sound of Ianto calling his name making his own cock throb with need. He licked circles around the hole in front of him alternating broad swipes with the flat of his tongue, until finally he formed his tongue into a point and pushed hard against the muscle. He was rewarded for his earlier efforts when he felt the tight ring relax around the pressure of his tongue. It felt like Ianto’s body was drawing his tongue in and just as the muscle tightened in a vise-like grip around his tongue, he withdrew, only to thrust inside again._

 _Ianto pulled his knees up, planting his feet on either side of Jack’s shoulders. The movement encouraged Jack to redouble his efforts. Ianto’s responsiveness sent waves of desire down his body right to his cock and yet he resisted the urge to thrust against the blanket beneath him. He wanted to be inside Ianto and his own pleasure could wait until Ianto was ready. He gripped Ianto’s thighs, spreading his legs even further apart, assaulting the entrance to his body with his tongue until it was relaxed, wet and open._

 _“Oh God, Jack,” Ianto murmured, his head turning back and forth restlessly  
on the pillow underneath it._

 _Jack licked his way back up to Ianto’s shaft. He kissed the tip as he poured more of the warming oil over his fingers, slicking up three of them. He slid his hand down to tease the outside of Ianto’s hole, slicking up the muscle with the oil, until he could ease the tip of his finger inside. He drizzled a little more oil onto his fingers and then closed the bottle. He hovered over Ianto’s cock, blowing on it lightly and then wrapped his lips around it sucking it into his mouth down to the base just as he plunged one finger inside his new lover._

 _“Jack!” Ianto yelled again, his shoulders rising up off the bed._

 _Jack grinned around the stiff, throbbing cock in his mouth and started to hum. He knew the vibrations would make Ianto wild and he wasn’t disappointed. As Ianto started to thrust in earnest into his mouth, he thrust another finger into the blistering heat of Ianto’s body. He closed his eyes, trying desperately not to imagine how that heat was going to feel surrounding his own throbbing cock._

 _“Jack, it…”_

 _“Mmm?” Jack asked his mouth full of Ianto’s prick._

 _“It burns,” he moaned breathlessly._

 _Jack’s fingers stilled and he let Ianto’s cock slip out of his mouth. “Good burn or bad burn?” he asked, concern filling his voice._

 _“Good, really good,” Ianto groaned, his hips thrusting restlessly, his cock fucking the empty air around it._

 _“Good,” Jack whispered harshly, as he sucked the length of Ianto’s cock back into his mouth and adding a third finger to his arse, stretching it, slicking it up with the oil._

 _Ianto’s thrusts increased in tempo as the young man was caught between the desire to take Jack’s mouth and be taken by his fingers. Jack curved his fingers inside, brushing against the spot he knew would send Ianto skyward and he was rewarded._

 _“Fuck!” Ianto shouted, practically sitting up on the bed only to slump backwards and thrust his hips almost violently into Jack’s mouth and back against his hand._

 _Jack tongued the searing cock in his mouth, probing the slit at the top in time with the thrusts of his fingers. He spread them and curled them, stroking that spot over and over until he felt Ianto’s balls start to draw up and tighten. He sucked harder then, hollowing his cheeks every time Ianto pulled back and sending his tongue down the vein every time Ianto thrust back inside. He relaxed his throat, long ago having learned to suppress his gag reflex and swallowed around the head of Ianto’s cock._

 _When he felt Ianto’s cock spasm, he pressed his fingers hard against that spot and Ianto spent right into his throat. He barely tasted the salty tang as he swallowed greedily and Ianto’s arse clenched around his fingers hungrily. He continued to suckle the softening shaft in his mouth as he withdrew his fingers. He grabbed the amber bottle dribbling oil over his cock, moaning as it started to warm and knowing it would only serve to increase Ianto’s pleasure._

 _He let Ianto’s softened cock slip out of his mouth and he licked his way up his body, loving the relaxed and boneless way Ianto was spread out beneath him._

 _“So gorgeous,” he whispered._

 _Ianto looked at him with half-lidded eyes barely having the energy to blush. “Not gorgeous,” he mumbled._

 _“Oh yes, you are, Ianto Jones, all sated and wanton and debauched underneath me, there isn’t a more gorgeous sight in the entire universe, and I would know. Are you ready?”_

 _Ianto’s eyes opened fully this time. “There’s more?”_

 _“So much more,” Jack said softly, leaning down to kiss him as he positioned the head of his cock at Ianto’s entrance._

 _He plunged his tongue into Ianto’s mouth just as he slid his cock into his body, exquisitely slow and tender, letting Ianto adjust to each inch as it filled him until Jack was firmly seated inside him. Jack broke the kiss so he could look in Ianto’s eyes. Those gray eyes stared up at him with such trust his heart almost burst with the feeling of it._

 _“Okay?” he growled, his voice straining with his need._

 _Ianto could only nod as Jack started to thrust inside him. His hands clutched at Jack’s shoulders and Jack knew he would have nail marks there, albeit briefly. He gripped Ianto’s hips as he thrust harder his need starting to take over and his control finally starting to slip. Ianto let go of his shoulders and grabbed his own legs behind the knees opening himself up further to Jack. The gesture was almost more than Jack could take and his rhythm became erratic as he desperately tried to hang onto the last vestiges of his control._

 _He swiveled his hips a bit, changing the angle and Ianto gave a greedy little moan underneath him. Jack looked down as Ianto’s eyes fluttered shut and he could feel Ianto’s cock stirring again between them. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard, willing himself back under control. Ianto was going to come again for him, he was determined to make it happen. His movements slowed, his kiss turned sweet and he probed for that hotspot in Ianto’s mouth, his cock angling for the hotspot in his arse. He hit them simultaneously and Ianto’s cock stiffened between them._

 _Jack grinned in pleasure against Ianto’s mouth and he slid a hand between them, gripping Ianto’s cock in his fist. The strength of his thrusts increased as he plundered Ianto with his tongue and his cock. Ianto surrendered helplessly to the pleasure of it, thrusting his cock into the tight grip of Jack’s hand and his arse back onto the stiff length of Jack’s cock. Jack could feel the muscles tighten around his cock and he knew the younger man was close. He licked the roof of Ianto’s mouth one last time, swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock at the same time._

 _He broke the kiss as Ianto started to shudder beneath him. “That’s it, Ianto, come for me, come for me now,” he commanded and Ianto did, spilling his hot seed over Jack’s hand._

 _The action was all Jack needed to go over the edge himself, he thrust inside Ianto two more times and felt his own cock explode, the warmth of his seed spreading itself around his cock inside his new lover._

The memories of their first time washed over Jack as he tongued Ianto's nipple until it was red and swollen before treating the other one to the same action. Ianto’s hands tightened in his hair, causing him to look up at his lover.

“What?” he asked, a sly grin on his face.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Stop teasing and get on with it.” He punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips.

Jack winked at him cheekily. “Your wish is my command, Mr. Jones.”

He dipped his head down and swallowed Ianto’s cock to the base in one go.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter Four**

Jack lay there in the dark, Ianto wrapped in his arms, his head pillowed on his chest. He knew Ianto had fallen asleep listening to his heartbeat. They seemed to take turns doing that. He couldn’t even begin to count how many times he’d done that himself. He suspected that Ianto had been just as affected by losing two days as he himself had. It was definitely disconcerting.

Finding the note with his postscript was even more disturbing. Unconsciously, he tightened his arms around Ianto. He kissed the top of his head and the gesture reminded him of the first night they’d actually spent together. Jack stared at the ceiling as the memory of that night played over in his head…

 _Jack knocked on the door and waited for Ianto to answer. He rocked on his heels, his hands clasped nervously behind his back. Ianto had been argumentative earlier on the phone so Jack had come by to see if they could hash things out in person. The younger man was on the final week of his suspension after the whole debacle with Lisa._

 _Jack thought he’d been doing rather well. He seemed to be going through the normal grief process, albeit a rather sped up version of it, as he finally understood he’d really lost Lisa at Canary Wharf. Jack figured Ianto’s subconscious knew he’d lost Lisa then and somehow that was helping with the process. But when Jack had spoken with him on the phone earlier, Ianto had been almost belligerent with him. So here he was, standing on Ianto’s doorstep waiting to be let in to take care of whatever was upsetting Ianto._

Ianto shifted a bit in his sleep and murmured Jack’s name. Jack broke out of his reverie and looked down at his lover wrapped in his arms. He watched as Ianto frowned in his sleep and reached out to smooth a hand over his brow, caressing out the lines that had formed. Ianto snuggled closer into his chest in response and his face relaxed back into sleep. Jack gazed back up at the ceiling and drifted back into his memory…

 _Ianto opened the door and glared at him. “What are you doing here?” he asked angrily._

 _Jack was momentarily taken aback at his fury but recovered quickly. He smiled and said, “I came by to check on you.”_

 _“Why? I don’t need a fucking babysitter, sir.”_

 _Jack resisted the urge to retort and just stepped across the threshold, sliding past Ianto’s stiff form. “No, you don’t. Never said you did.” He stripped his coat off and hung it up on the rack. He toed off his boots and headed back into the kitchen. “So what’s for dinner?”_

 _He heard Ianto slam the door and stomp into the brightly lit kitchen after him to watch as he rooted through his fridge and his cupboards, pulling various items out to use._

 _“What are you doing?” Ianto asked stonily from the doorway._

 _Jack bent and pulled a pot out of the cupboard and followed that with a skillet. “Making dinner, seeing as how there isn’t any made.”_

 _Ianto walked over and grabbed the pot and skillet out his hand and pulled a bowl out slamming it onto the counter. “So what, I’m your fucking personal chef now? You just come over whenever you feel like it expecting dinner to be made for you? Is that part of my job description now?”_

 _Jack winced and closed his eyes. He’d known Ianto was angry when he’d spoken to him on the phone earlier, but he had no idea it was this bad. He turned to face the younger man, deciding it was best to get this over and done with now so they could eat in peace._

 _“No, you are not my personal chef. I never said that and it appears that I’m the one cooking, not you. You want to tell me what’s really bothering you?”_

 _Ianto stiffened, his hands clutching the edge of the counter and Jack could almost feel the rage rolling off him in waves._

 _“This,” he whispered. “What the fuck is this? What the fuck are you doing to me, Jack?”_

 _Jack resisted the desire to take a step forward and wrap his arms around Ianto. Instead he stayed where he was and thrust his hands into his pockets. “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Ianto,” he said softly._

 _Ianto whirled on him, his blue-gray eyes almost completely black with rage. “You! You did this to me!”_

 _Jack watched as he started to pace, running his hand through his hair in frustration. “I can’t sleep, I can’t eat properly. All I can do is think about her and you!”_

 _Jack looked at him in confusion. “Ianto, - I…” his voice trailed off as Ianto interrupted him._

 _“You killed her! And yet you come over here acting all concerned – cooking for me, making me eat – and wanting to be my friend. She’s been dead for three weeks but yet she’s really been dead for months and I just didn’t realize it. And there’s you, coming over here, talking to me, being nice to me, when you should hate me,” Ianto finished bitterly._

 _Jack watched him in silence. He’d known this moment was going to come when all of Ianto’s anger and grief finally came to a head, now he’d just have to ride it out._

 _“Why?”_

 _“Why what, Ianto?” Jack asked softly, not wanting to startle the younger man._

 _“Why am I still here? Why am I not retconned back to the Stone Age or dead? Why do you care so much? I betrayed you, I almost got all of you killed. You should hate me.”_

 _Jack sighed patiently, took a step forward his hands out, wanting to touch Ianto, to soothe him. Disappointment flooded him when Ianto took a step back. He stuffed his hands back into his pockets and looked Ianto in the eyes. “We talked about this before, remember? We talked about loyalty and love and…” his voice trailed off at the look of resentment on Ianto’s face._

 _“Right, you want that loyalty to yourself,” Ianto laughed bitterly. “What else do you want for yourself, Captain?” Ianto asked, his voice dripping with venom._

 _Jack took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tread very cautiously and answer carefully. Except Ianto never gave him the chance. He launched himself at Jack, his fists flying, curses ringing through the air._

 _“You right bastard! You killed her and now you’re just trying to get me into your bed, to add me to your list,” Ianto screamed as Jack reeled from the unexpected punch to his jaw._

 _“You think I didn’t know all about you? You think there weren’t rumors about you running rampant at Torchwood One? Why do you think I came on to you in the park?” Ianto asked angrily._

 _Jack rubbed his jaw and stood back up, watching Ianto warily. His heart pounded inside his chest pumping adrenalin through his veins but his stomach had plummeted at Ianto’s words. “Ianto, I, that’s not…”_

 _“Shut it! Just shut it, Captain.” Ianto said derisively._

 _Jack pressed his lips into a thin line and remained silent, but the sick feeling in his stomach was starting to get worse. It was true, he did want Ianto in his bed, but not for the reasons Ianto thought._

 _Ianto started to pace again, running his hand through the hair at the back of his neck. “How could I have been such a prat? So stupid! I’ve betrayed her.” He whirled on Jack who involuntarily took a step back. “You made me betray her!”_

 _Jack was ready when Ianto went for him again. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and held on. Ianto pummeled his chest with his fists. Jack knew there would be bruises, but it didn’t matter. Jack squeezed his arms tighter, giving Ianto less room to hit him. He didn’t even really hear what Ianto was yelling, it was all curses and threats and accusations. He knew Ianto didn’t mean any of it, he was just overwhelmed with grief._

 _Jack held him until the pummeling stopped and Ianto sagged against his chest, crying softly. Ianto’s hands fisted into Jack’s shirt and he felt his chest start to get wet with Ianto’s tears._

 _“She’s gone, she’s really gone,” Ianto mumbled brokenly, his voice muffled slightly by Jack’s chest._

 _“I know,” Jack whispered softly into Ianto’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “I know.”_

 _“She’s gone and you’re who I turn to for comfort and you…” Ianto’s speech was interrupted by a hiccupping breath and Jack tightened his arms. Ianto didn’t have to finish the sentence, Jack finished it for him in his head – **you killed her**._

 _Hot tears sprang to his eyes and he tried to hold them back, but one slipped out, rolled down his cheek, and dripped off his jaw into Ianto’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he muttered in a strangled voice. “I’m so sorry, Ianto.”_

 _Ianto’s fists tightened in his shirt, trying to draw him closer so Jack just held him tighter. He kissed Ianto’s head again, tasting the salt of his own tears as he did so. He had no idea how this young man had managed to slip past all his defenses and latch onto his heart, but he had. There was no denying it. He cared for everyone on his team, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, all of them, but Ianto, Ianto held a special place in his heart and it scared the living daylights out of him._

 _It had been a very long time since he’d cared about someone as much as he cared about Ianto. Over one hundred years, in fact. The last time his heart had felt like this was when he’d traveled with the Doctor and Rose. He closed his eyes as images of their time together swam before him. Losing the two of them had gutted him, it’s why he kept everyone at arm’s length and yet somehow Ianto had managed to slip inside. And now, he was worried – worried that if he ever lost Ianto it would somehow be even worse than losing the Doctor and Rose._

 _Ianto snuffled a bit against his chest and Jack loosened his arms when he felt Ianto draw back. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled._

 _Jack repressed a chuckle and kissed his temple lightly. “Then let’s get you fed.”_

 _Ianto pulled out of his embrace and turned back to survey the kitchen. Jack watched him for a moment, recognized the helpless lost look on his face. He placed his hand at the small of Ianto’s back, just enough pressure to guide him. “Why don’t you sit down, I’ll rustle something up.”_

 _Ianto silently followed his instructions and sat at the kitchen table, watching as Jack bustled around his kitchen. Jack washed and chopped some veggies. He pulled some turkey and some cheese out of the fridge and added it to the bowl with the vegetables. Jack frowned for a moment and then went back to the fridge, pulled out some ham he found there and added it to the bowl. He rummaged in the cupboard and came up with some slivered almonds and some dried cranberries and added those to the salad as well._

 _Jack dove back into the fridge and pulled out two beers, uncapping one and handing it to Ianto, setting the other on the table. He poured himself a glass of water, and then went on a search for vinegar and oil. He set one plate in front of Ianto with a fork and then put the other with his glass of water. He spun around, rummaged a bit more and pulled out some bread and some butter, placing it on the table as well. When that was finished he sat down across from Ianto to find the younger man staring at him in amazement.  
He winked at him, picked up his fork and said, “Eat.”_

 _And Ianto did._

 _They ate mostly in silence, the only words spoken were when Ianto said after a few bites, “Thanks. This is good.”_

 _Jack replied, “You’re welcome.”_

 _They managed to finish the rest of the salad and Ianto watched again as Jack cleaned up the kitchen and then turned a critical eye to Ianto._

 _“As much as I like the rough and tumble look, you need a shave.”_

 _Ianto looked up at him in surprise and took the hand that was extended, letting Jack pull him into the bathroom and stand him in front of the mirror. Ianto looked at himself. He had about three week’s worth of beard growth and his hair was lanky and oily from lack of washing. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face looked pale and drawn. He raised his eyes to meet Jack’s in the mirror. The tenderness and care he found looking back at him was enough to make tears spring to his eyes again._

 _Jack reached up and gently thumbed away a tear that slipped down his face. “Let me clean you up?” he asked softly._

 _Ianto nodded and Jack sprang back into action. He had Ianto sitting on the toilet in just his trousers in no time. He poked around under the sink until he found some scissors and Ianto’s shaving kit. He draped a towel over Ianto’s lap and wrapped another around his shoulders and placed yet another on the floor around the toilet. He trimmed the beard efficiently with the scissors until the majority of the heavy growth was gone._

 _Jack grabbed the shave gel and sprayed some in his hand, lathering up Ianto’s face and neck thoroughly. Once he was satisfied that Ianto’s face was ready, he took the razor in hand and in smooth strokes started to shave the remaining beard off. His hands were gentle as he pulled Ianto’s skin up and the razor followed._

 _Ianto closed his eyes and just followed Jack’s touches, trusting the older man not to hurt him. He turned his head when indicated, raised his chin when directed. Slowly, he opened his eyes when he heard the water running and watched as steam wafted up into the air and Jack wet a flannel._

 _“Tilt your head back,” Jack whispered._

 _Ianto did, and the steaming cloth was placed on his newly shaven skin. Jack watched him silently, knowing how good the warm washcloth felt. When it started to cool, he removed it and gently dried Ianto’s skin. When he was finished, Ianto looked like himself again, albeit a self that was pale, drawn, and had red puffy eyes._

 _Jack smiled at him. “Much better. Want to have a look?”_

 _Ianto nodded silently and stood up, looking dismayed at the hair that had gathered on the floor. Jack noticed the look but said nothing. He directed Ianto to the mirror. Ianto gazed at himself, staring in disbelief at the transformation. He looked almost human again._

 _Jack reached over and turned on the water in the shower. He tested the temperature and was pleased when it started heating up immediately. He turned to find Ianto stepping unsteadily out of his trousers. Instantly, he was by Ianto’s side, offering his shoulder as support while Ianto finished removing his trousers._

 _Ianto stood there staring at Jack. Jack reached in and tested the water again, drying his hand quickly on a towel when he was satisfied with the temperature. He looked back at Ianto. “Can you do this yourself?”_

 _Ianto nodded and stepped into the shower. Jack watched as he stood there for a moment before reaching for the shampoo. Jack shut the shower door and sat down on the toilet to wait, a towel in his hands. He was afraid to go very far or leave Ianto alone, not in the condition he was in. He sat there listening to the pounding water, Ianto’s movements, and his own thoughts for about fifteen minutes when the water shut off._

 _“May I have a towel please?” Ianto asked softly._

 _Jack sprung up and handed him the towel he was holding. Within minutes, Ianto stepped out, hair tousled and wet, skin flushed red from the heat, and wrapped in a towel. Jack nodded trying not to stare appreciatively at Ianto’s lithe and muscular body._

 _He reached for the aftershave and poured some in his hand, closing his eyes as the familiar smell drifted up to his nose. He took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stirring in his groin, opened his eyes, and then deftly applied the aftershave to Ianto’s skin. When he finished, he put the aftershave away and smiled gently at Ianto, holding out his hand._

 _“Come on, let’s get you into bed. You need some sleep.”_

 _Ianto let Jack pull him into bedroom and stood there while Jack turned the bed down. Jack turned back to him and Ianto looked at him expectantly._

 _“Do you…” Jack paused, unsure of what to say. “Pajamas?”_

 _“Bottom drawer,” Ianto said dully._

 _Jack pursed his lips and nodded. He retrieved a pair of pajama bottoms and helped the younger man into them. Ianto sat down on the side of the bed and again looked up at Jack as if he were looking for directions as to how to get into bed. Jack sighed and helped Ianto get tucked into the covers. He turned to go but stopped short when Ianto finally spoke._

 _“Please stay,” he whispered._

 _Jack felt his heart leap into his throat and he barely managed to choke out a reply. “Okay.”_

 _He stripped down to his t-shirt and trousers and climbed onto the bed beside Ianto, on top of the covers. The younger man lay there, unmoving on his side, his back toward Jack. Jack stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do and finally made his decision. His heart pounding in his throat he turned onto his side, slid an arm around Ianto’s waist and pulled the younger man back into his embrace up against his chest._

 _Ianto shuddered out a sigh and reached down to grasp Jack’s hand in his own. When his grip tightened, Jack heard him whisper, “Thank you.”_

 _He was asleep soon after._

Jack looked down at the peaceful man sleeping on his chest, just as he had that first night and felt his eyes grow blurry with tears. Silently, he kissed the top of Ianto’s head. “Sleep well, Ianto,” he whispered, before sleep finally came and claimed him as well.

  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter Five**

Jack moaned in his sleep, thrashing around a bit. He frowned, wrinkles tightening around his eyes, creasing his brow. His leg kicked out and his fist clenched. It was obvious he was having a nightmare. He twitched in his sleep and the arms holding him tightened in response. He started to murmur, the words not loud enough to be recognizable, but Ianto recognized two immediately. They made his heart thud in his chest almost painfully, those two words being used together in a sentence and coming from Jack’s mouth.

Jack shuddered in his sleep until two warm lips met his, a tongue seeking entrance. He opened his mouth willingly, his brain shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. He reached up with his hand, combed his fingers through the familiar brown wavy hair, holding Ianto closer to him. If he could have climbed inside the younger man he would have. Ianto broke the kiss and looked down at him, worry clouding his normally clear gray-blue eyes. “You were having a nightmare, are you okay?”

Jack closed his eyes, the images from the nightmare still fresh in his mind. _At least this one wasn’t about torture_ , he thought ruefully. But it had been about Ianto, and somehow those were worse. He knew it had something to do with the two days they were missing so he didn’t want to probe too deeply. In the dream he’d been overcome with fear for Ianto’s well-being both physically and mentally. The fear had been thick – so thick he’d felt like he was choking on it. He’d tried desperately to get to Ianto in the dream only to find in the end he was too late.

He looked up into the concern-filled eyes of the very subject of his nightmare and shut his eyes tightly, trying to burn the images of the nightmare from his brain. He opened them again and smiled weakly at Ianto. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Ianto quirked an eyebrow at him, obviously showing his disbelief.

Jack pursed his lips, leaned up and kissed Ianto gently on the temple.

“Was it…” Ianto paused. “Was it about me?”

Jack pulled back, closed his eyes, and nodded quickly.

“I’m sorry,” Ianto whispered, pulling back, upset to know he was the cause of Jack’s pain.

Jack rolled them onto their sides so they were facing each other. He raised his hand up, tracing a finger tenderly down Ianto’s cheek. “Don’t be. Not your fault. Mine, because I care too much.”

Ianto closed his eyes and turning his face into Jack’s hand, he kissed the palm lightly, just the barest of a caress. “Tell me,” he said quietly.

Jack shook his head and said firmly, “No. It had something to do with the two days we lost and I don’t want to chance breaking the retcon.”

Ianto frowned but then nodded in understanding. “Then tell me what you were thinking about while you were watching me sleep,” he smiled knowingly.

Jack grinned sheepishly. “Ianto Jones, you know too much for your own good.” He scrubbed a hand over his face before looking into Ianto’s eyes again. “I was thinking about you. About the first night we ever spent together, sleeping in the same bed.”

“Three weeks after Lisa,” Ianto whispered. “Why were you thinking about that?”

Jack shrugged. “Seeing you here, sleeping in my arms, all the tension and stress gone from your face, reminded me of how you looked that night when you finally let it all go and fell asleep in my arms.”

“I remember that night. That was the night you shaved off my beard and cut my hair. I remember getting up the next morning to sweep up and found it had already been done.” He looked Jack in the eyes. “You must have gotten up sometime during the night and cleaned up. And I never noticed.”

Jack winked. “I can be stealthy when I want to be.”

Ianto snorted. “Not often.”

Jack laughed. “You wound me.”

“Tell me,” Ianto whispered.

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me about you getting up.”

Jack sighed, rolled his eyes a bit and replied, “Not much to tell. You fell asleep, I fell asleep. I woke up before you did, made sure you were still asleep and got up and cleaned the bathroom.”

Ianto was silent for a moment as he thought about this.

Jack's eyes took on a far away look as he remembered what happened.

 _Jack lay there in the dark, his arm around Ianto’s waist, the younger man clinging to him tightly, even in sleep. Jack had woken up a few moments before to find he and Ianto hadn’t moved from the position they’d fallen asleep in. He was spooning the younger man, his arm wrapped around his waist, and Ianto’s hand holding his arm in a grip so tight it was almost painful._

 _Jack kissed Ianto’s temple and felt the hold on his arm lessen a bit. He murmured in Ianto’s ear, soothing nonsense words, interspersed with more reassuring kisses to his temple. Minute by minute Ianto’s hold relaxed until his fingers were just lying lightly on Jack’s arm. Jack kissed him one more time and whispered, “Stay here, you’re safe. I’ll be back.”_

 _He slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom. He flicked the light on and frowned at the mess he found. He’d forgotten about the way they’d left the bathroom. It spoke to Ianto’s emotional state that he was actually able to leave the room as it was and fall asleep. Ianto was too much of a perfectionist to just leave a mess like this behind._

 _Jack unzipped his trousers and used the loo, washing his hands afterward and staring at the mess. He figured the first thing he should do was get rid of the hair. Fortunately, the towel he’d put down on the floor had managed to catch most of it. He balled it up and carried it out to the kitchen and the rubbish bin. He looked down at the almost overflowing bin and realized if he unballed the towel to shake the hair into the pile of rubbish, the hair so carefully contained would spread throughout the kitchen._

 _Frowning, he walked to the back door and opened it, only to deepen his frown when he remembered his bare feet. He looked at the towel in his hand, looked at his feet, and made a decision. He could buy Ianto a new towel. He shoved the rolled up towel into the rubbish bin and then looked around the kitchen again. He opened a few cupboards until he found the rubbish bags. Pulling a few out he walked back over to the overflowing rubbish bin and took care of the excess._

 _Quickly, he walked over to the fridge and opened it. He remembered smelling some food that had gone off earlier when he was making dinner. If he was cleaning up he might as well clean everything up. Within a few minutes he had the fridge clear of any spoiled food and was wiping it down with a wet cloth. Once that was finished, he went through the cupboard. He checked the dates on that food and tossed some of it as well._

 _He found a sanitizer under the sink and proceeded to wipe down the countertops and the range. Jack looked around when he was done, proud of his work. The countertop practically sparkled, the rubbish bin was empty, (he’d just set the bags down outside the back door – he could take care of them in the morning when he had shoes on), the range was clean, and the room smelled fresh again. Satisfied with a job well done, he threw the cloth over his shoulder, shut off the light, and headed back to the loo._

 _He’d managed to get all the hair up with the towel. The rest of the towels he bundled up and placed in Ianto’s laundry basket. He found the cleaners under the sink, gave the shower a quick spritz, sprayed the sink, and attacked the toilet with the toilet brush. The job was finished in about fifteen minutes. He wiped his brow with the towel over his shoulder and realized he was sweating. He was going to have to shower quickly before getting back in bed with Ianto._

 _He tossed the remaining cleaning supplies into the rubbish bin, straightened up a bit in the living area and then jumped in the shower. A few minutes later, he padded into the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He went right over to where Ianto kept his pajama bottoms and borrowed a pair, slipping them on. He pulled the covers back and slid into bed and instinctively Ianto rolled over and snuggled into him._

 _Startled, he looked at the younger man and realizing he was sound asleep, Jack let himself relax, embracing Ianto and pulling him into his chest. He kissed the top of his head, and let the physical work he’d just completed send him off into a peaceful sleep, the first he had in a very long time._

“I remember that,” Ianto whispered.

“Remember what?”

“I remember waking the next morning, in your arms, you were under the covers and were wearing a pair of my pajama bottoms. You were asleep, sound asleep when I woke up. I had to use the loo so I got up and padded into the bathroom. I could picture in my head the mess that we'd left. I was actually dreading seeing it. So imagine my surprise when I walked in there and not only was the mess gone, but the bathroom had actually been cleaned!”

He grinned at Jack. “That of course prompted me to explore. I wandered out to the kitchen and was almost blinded by the sparkle and the rest of the flat was just as tidy. He paused, looking up at Jack who was smiling down at him. He chuckled. “When I came back to bed, you immediately pulled me against your chest. I lay there wrapped in your arms and for the first time in a long time I felt safe and cared for.”

He turned in Jack’s embrace, propped himself up on his elbow. His hand traced lazy patterns over Jack’s muscular chest. He watched as the nipples tightened and peaked under his touch. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed, and his breath sped up. “Ianto,” he whispered.

Ianto leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. “I knew then.”

Jack’s eyes popped open. “Knew what?”

Ianto had trouble meeting his eyes, and Jack watched as the blush crept up his face. His fingers continued their aimless tracing over Jack’s chest. Jack reached up and stilled his movements, taking Ianto’s hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth and kissing each finger. “Ianto, what did you know?” he asked softly.

Ianto took a deep breath, staring at Jack’s chest. “That somehow, some way, we would end up here.”

“In my bed?” Jack laughed softly.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “No, this, us, whatever it is we are, I knew then.”

“How?”

“Because no one had ever done something like that for me,” Ianto whispered.

“What do you mean?”

Ianto wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I betrayed everyone, their trust, **your trust** ,” he raised his eyes and met Jack’s. “I betrayed **you**. And yet you came to me, every night, offering forgiveness, friendship, and eventually your trust again.” His voice broke a bit as he continued. “You should have hated me. You should have retconned me, killed me even, and you didn’t. You cared for me. Cleaning my flat while I was sleeping was just an example of that and of the kind of man you are. Believe me if it had been Yvonne, I would have died in that basement, without a second thought.”

Jack’s heart thudded painfully inside his chest; it ached over the thought of Yvonne killing Ianto and over the idea that apparently he’d seen so little kindness that the simple act of Jack cleaning his flat was enough to overwhelm him. Just that thought was enough to overwhelm Jack and he felt himself fighting the hot rush of tears.

He closed his eyes as the evening’s events replayed in his head. First, finding the alien lie detector with Ianto’s information still logged in, then finding the note, his secret code for Ianto. He tightened his arms around him, willing himself to keep that secret from Ianto a little longer. “I trust you, Ianto, I trust you, with my life, with everyone’s lives.”

Ianto looked at him quizzically, concerned over the amount of emotion in Jack’s voice. “Jack? What is it?”

Jack leaned forward with a shake of his head and kissed him, quieting his concerns. “I thought you were going to go make us coffee? You know before round two? Please?”

Ianto rolled his eyes, kissed Jack quickly. “Okay. Coffee it is. Join me in a few?”

Jack smiled at him, concern still hovering at the edges of his eyes. “Be right there.”

He watched as Ianto crawled out of bed, threw on his trousers, and climbed up the ladder.

Unable to keep the words inside for another moment, Jack let them out in a pained whisper. “The lie detector was out. It had your information on it,” Jack said softly to the empty room.

  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter Six**

Jack climbed out of the hatch and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching as Ianto worked his magic with the coffee machine. Watching those elegant fingers caressing the metal made him harden in his trousers. He walked into the kitchen and nuzzled up against Ianto’s neck. He started whispering into his ear, “Oh Ianto, the things I could do to you right now.”

“Jack,” Ianto warned.

Jack kissed his neck again. “Please?” he pleaded.

Ianto sighed, turning around to face Jack, who was looking at him with a pout.

“Please, pretty please?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Fine, but you’re cleaning up the mess.”

Jack pushed him back against the counter and pressed their lips together. The kiss was desperate and needy and then Ianto opened his mouth and it turned tender and longing as Jack languidly explored the inside of Ianto’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and rested their foreheads together. He held the back of Ianto’s neck, keeping them together.

“I hate not knowing what happened.”

“I know,” Ianto whispered.

“I just have this awful feeling something happened to you.”

Ianto pulled back and looked at him. “Why?”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I – I found the lie detector out on my desk.”

“So? What does that have to do with me?”

Jack pressed his lips into a thin line. He resisted the urge to scrub his hand through his hair. “Your information was still plugged into it.”

Ianto looked at him in shock. “So sometime in the last 48 hours you hooked me up to the alien lie detector machine.”

“Yeah, and whatever I asked you about, you passed.”

“Well, that’s good right?” Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulder, noncommittally. “Depends on why I was hooking you up.”

Both men were silent for a moment before Jack spoke up. “Whatever happened, we were saved because I trusted you,” he raised his eyes to meet Ianto’s.

“What do you mean?”

Jack hesitated, wondering just how much he should tell Ianto. He closed his eyes and took a breath. “There was a note.”

“Oh really,” Ianto raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, a note. A note I left myself.”

“What did it say?”

Jack sighed again. “It was a warning – a warning to leave the last two days alone. Said if I didn’t, it would be disastrous for all of us.” Jack reached up and stroked his face and Ianto turned his cheek into the caress. “And that it would be especially bad for you,” Jack whispered in a choked voice.

“Oh.”

Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug, holding the younger man against his chest. “That’s why I double wiped the footage.”

“Well, that’s a bit overly thorough. ”

“I wiped it twice before I retconned myself, according to my note. Once I read the note, I wiped it again. Even Tosh would have a problem recovering that footage. I know she’ll think about trying, so I left her a message to just leave it. I really hope she listens.” He pulled back to look at Ianto. “I – I couldn’t stand it if…”

Ianto leaned forward and kissed him. “Shh, cariad. I know. It won’t.” He kissed Jack again, effectively silencing any further conversation.

Jack felt Ianto’s hands clutching at his shoulders, his short nails digging into Jack’s skin. He knew there would be little half-circle marks later, even though they wouldn’t last long. The kiss turned desperate, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist, pulled him closer. He slid his hand down over the curve of Ianto’s arse, cupping it, causing Ianto to arch into his touch.

Ianto reached up and wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders. Their breathing became ragged, the room silent except for that. Jack slid his hand inside Ianto’s trousers, cupped one of his buttocks and squeezed. He smiled when Ianto squeaked into his mouth. Ianto broke out of the kiss, dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder and moaned, “Oh God, Jack.”

Jack grinned as he trailed kisses down Ianto’s neck, sucking up tiny little marks along the way. He licked his way back up and sucked an earlobe into his mouth, biting down gently with his teeth, loving the gasp of desire that slipped out of Ianto’s mouth. He worked a hand in between them, sliding down both of their zippers. Within seconds both of their trousers had slipped to the floor and they were grinding their cocks together.

Jack slid his hand back around Ianto’s body, caressing the soft skin of his arse, trailing his fingers up and down the cleft, delving inside, lightly stroking over Ianto’s entrance. He felt it as Ianto started to thrust back against his hand, wanton decadence showing plainly on Ianto’s face.

“Turn around,” Jack growled.

He spun Ianto around to face the counter, made sure his lover was comfortable and then dropped to his knees. Jack kissed and licked all over Ianto’s arse, finally parting his cheeks and taking one long swipe with his tongue from the top of his cleft all the way down to his balls.

Ianto dropped his head forward, moaning.

“Hold still,” Jack ordered, knowing Ianto wanted to bend over and rest his head on the counter. Ianto stiffened in his grasp, obviously trying to hold himself up and follow Jack’s order. He parted the pert cheeks in front of him and drove his tongue inside, ripping a scream from Ianto’s throat.

“JACK!”

“Don’t come,” he ordered.

Ianto whimpered and Jack drove his tongue into him relentlessly. Ianto thrust back against his tongue, gripping the counter tightly, helpless under Jack’s assault. “Oh God, Jack!”

Ianto bent down over the counter, resting on his elbows now. Jack gripped his hips, loosening up the muscle clutching at his tongue. Ianto started to shake, quivering with the effort of trying not to come and to remain upright. Then he started to beg. “Please, Jack, please.”

Jack pulled back, smiling. “Not yet. Want to be inside you. Hold on, I know you can do it.” He stroked his hand up and down Ianto’s back. “You can do this, I know you can. Just hold out a bit longer. Okay?”

Ianto nodded and Jack eagerly drove his tongue back into his arse, bracing his arms on Ianto’s thighs but continuing to stretch his lover open and exposed to his tongue. He licked and swirled and thrust his tongue, feeling the muscle become wet and relaxed under his ministrations. He knew it wouldn’t take much as he thrust his tongue more forcefully.

“Please, Jack, I can’t…”

He smiled and stood up, turning Ianto around and hoisting him up onto the counter. Ianto wrapped his legs around his waist and with a loud grunt impaled himself on Jack’s cock. Jack closed his eyes as time seemed to stop, silence dropping over them briefly. Ianto clutched at his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “Please, Jack, please.”

Jack smiled as he trailed a finger down Ianto’s cheek, tilting his chin up and kissing him. He licked lightly at Ianto’s lips, probing them gently until his tongue easily slid inside. He licked around, found that spot that made Ianto whimper and then reached down to clutch his arse. Slowly he started to move.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist. Jack clutched at him as his heels dug into his arse, urging him to go faster, deeper, harder, and Jack complied, knowing instinctively what Ianto wanted and when. Their familiar rhythm took over, and they fell into it with abandon. Ianto threw his head back and Jack dove in, sucking a mark up on his neck, biting the skin gently. He drew back, grinning at the purple mark that had bloomed up on Ianto’s neck.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Ianto looked at him with passion glazed eyes and Jack could tell he was trying to focus.

“Ianto, together. Not before. Understand?”

Ianto nodded his head as he rasped out, “Yes.”

Jack thrust into him and Ianto’s hips bucked to meet him. They thrust against each other rapidly until their rhythm faltered and became erratic.

“Jack,” Ianto pleaded.

“Close, Ianto, close,” Jack growled, gripping Ianto’s hips tighter, his head falling forward. Ianto clutched his shoulders as their mouths met in a messy haphazard kiss. Sweat-soaked strands of Jack’s hair fell over his forehead as he started to growl. “Oh God, Ianto. Now. NOW!”

And then both of them were coming, yelling out their releases. Jack continued to thrust into Ianto with shallow erratic movements as Ianto spurted thick white liquid all over their stomachs. When their movements finally slowed, Jack sank forward against Ianto who sagged against him, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Ianto’s feet slipped off Jack’s arse and let them hang limply by his thighs instead. They stayed like that until their breathing slowed and their pounding hearts returned to normal.

Jack leaned against Ianto, relishing the smell of the younger man but something was different. He took another deep breath and smiled. Ginger and jasmine and the scent of female arousal and orgasm. He kissed Ianto’s shoulder softly, knowing he should tell his young lover that someone had been watching them.

He moaned as his cock slid out of Ianto, their voyeur momentarily forgotten. Ianto reached over and grabbed a couple of towels, wetting them in the warm water from the sink. Jack watched as he leaned down and started to clean him off. He closed his eyes as Ianto tenderly wiped his stomach, gently cleansed his balls, and lovingly wiped off his cock. Their eyes met and Jack smiled, grabbing the other towel and returning the favor, unable to resist caressing Ianto’s balls just a little bit. He leaned in and whispered in Ianto’s ear.

“I believe we had an audience, and I believe it was Tosh.”

Ianto gasped and pulled back, his face flushed with embarrassment. Jack looked at him and quirked his eyebrow in a question. Ianto thought for a moment and nodded quickly. Jack grinned widely, both of them knowing they weren’t completely serious about what he was about to say.

“Tosh, why don’t you join us next time? We’ll be more than happy to share.”

Ianto flushed with embarrassment again, and ducked his head against Jack’s chest. Jack laughed and hugged Ianto to him, hearing Tosh’s heels clacking up the stairs. He figured he’d give her a few minutes to do her thing with the CCTV and then they’d go back up to his office and find a nicely packaged DVD waiting for them.

“Is she gone?” Ianto whispered against his chest.

Jack kissed the top of his head. “No, but by the time you make coffee she will be.”

Ianto sighed and pulled out of the embrace. “Are we going to finish the conversation from earlier?”

Jack pressed his lips into a thin line and looked at the floor. He wanted to pull Ianto back into the shelter of his arms and just forget everything but that’s what had gotten them into this mess in the first place. He looked back up to see Ianto staring at him expectantly. “Yes, once we have coffee. We’ll go back up to my office and talk.”

Ianto nodded and turned back to the coffee machine. Jack watched him, getting lost in his own thoughts about the note again.

  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  
**Chapter Seven**

They sat down in Jack’s office, Jack in his chair, and Ianto perched on the corner of the desk, sipping their coffee.

“So, want to tell me exactly what the note said?”

Jack sighed. “I already told you.”

Ianto sipped his coffee and fixed a glare at Jack who squirmed under his gaze. “Jack.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Look, I told you what it said. Not to even think about looking into the last few days, that I’d double wiped the footage, to wipe it again after finding the note, to tell Tosh to let it go, and to show you how much I cared.” He cast his eyes downward looking at his hands.

“Is that all?”

Jack hesitated again, he wasn’t sure if he was ready yet, to let Ianto know just what he meant to him. He would readily admit he was afraid to let the younger man inside. He closed his eyes and made a decision, just like he did that night when he threw the towel away, only this one was infinitely more important. “There was a postscript.”

“What did it say?”

“A word, a private word, a word that means you to me. When I saw it, I knew whatever happened over the last 48 hours, none of it mattered, you were all that mattered. Finding out would put you in jeopardy and I’m not willing to do that.”

Ianto reached over and stroked his face, Jack closed his eyes and pressed his face into the touch, leaning against Ianto’s hand. “Then let’s not talk about it anymore. Don’t want to risk breaking the retcon.”

Jack nodded gratefully. He was glad Ianto understood enough not to push, and didn’t once ask what the word was. Ianto leaned down and captured his lips, Jack felt his tongue press against the seam of his lips and opened under Ianto’s assault, the word thundering through his mind as he thought back to when he thought he’d actually started calling Ianto that in his mind…

 _He hung there on the Valiant. His face was streaked with dirt and sweat and, he’d freely admit, tears. He’d just watched the Toclafane slaughter half of Cardiff as they raced through the streets chasing his beautiful Toshiko. She’d almost made it into the Hub when they’d burst through the Tourist Office door. The Master had laughed as he’d switched the CCTV feed to show the inside just as the Toclafane ripped through Tosh’s body. She’d gone down fighting, firing her weapon at them blindly, yelling at them to go back to the hell they’d come from._

 _Jack hung his head and couldn’t help but smile at her bravery. She’d died in the end, there’d been no way to stop it, but the Master hadn’t been happy. She hadn’t died screaming or begging for her life. So he’d taken it out on Jack. He grimaced wanting to clutch his stomach but he couldn’t. He just hung there watching as the blood slowly dripped out of him and pooled on the floor beneath him._

 _He knew Tish would be in afterward to clean up and his tears started anew at the thought. Tish should never have had to see things like this. He’d lost track of how many times he’s died over these past few months. His only hope was that Ianto was still alive. He’d watch Gwen die, and then Owen, and now Tosh. The team had been sent to the Himalayas but had somehow made it back and had been running a resistance cell in Cardiff. Well, they’d been running several, each one of them heading up a different one. Ianto’s was the only one left._

 _Jack feared that Ianto wouldn’t last much longer. The Master had brought the Doctor in, made him watch as he tortured Jack and killed him over and over again. The Master wanted the Doctor to read his mind, find out as much about Ianto Jones as he could. The Doctor had steadfastly refused, even though Jack could see something inside him break each time he was killed. But when the Master had threatened to kill more people, Jack had forced him to do it. And he had, they’d both cried as the Doctor sifted through some of Jack’s most intimate moments to gather all the information about Ianto he could. Jack had listened quietly as the Doctor apologized and proceeded to tell the Master everything there was to know about Ianto. He’d left them alone then, the Doctor back in his cage, and Jack quietly sobbing out his fear and grief for his lover._

 _Jack watched as the blood dripped from his body for the second time today. The Master had already killed him once that morning, but had come back for a second time. He’d been so angry. Ianto had eluded him once again. Jack was happy to pay the price for Ianto’s escape because each time he did, it meant Ianto survived. Tish brought him new information every day of the resistance down on Earth. Ianto’s name came up quite a bit. Jack wasn’t sure how he was doing it, but he apparently had mobilized most of Cardiff against the Master and the Toclafane._

 _Most of the people were in hiding and surviving, thanks to Ianto’s continued solo efforts. He wasn’t surprised that Ianto had survived the longest, his heart clenching at the image of Tosh’s mangled body he’d seen just a few weeks earlier. He’d barely had time to come back to life and recover when the Master had come in again, Ianto having slipped through his fingers._

 _It hadn’t been slow this time, like it was after Tosh. This was quick, angry, and decisive. He’d just taken a sword and shoved it into Jack’s gut several times, threw it on the ground in disgust, spat in Jack’s face and left the room. Jack had looked at Tish questioningly. She’d whispered that Ianto had escaped again, and despite the pain, Jack had smiled._

 _Just thinking about Ianto made him smile now as his vision started to fade. He would die a thousand times if it meant Ianto was still alive. ‘Amerauder’ –Ianto’s voice suddenly echoed in his head, saying the word. As the pool of blood at his feet grew blurry, he repeated the word in his head, like a mantra, he knew what it meant, the true meaning of the word. He once thought he meant the Doctor when he thought of that word, and maybe one time he did, maybe some part of him still did, but now, all he could see was Ianto’s face. And it was Ianto’s face that was the last thing he saw as the blood finally slowed and stopped and his vision went black._

 _***********************_

 _It had been over a month since Tosh had died and the Doctor had delved into his mind to gain information on Ianto. Ianto. He had continued to elude capture and about every other day Jack paid for it with his life, willingly, because it meant his lover – when had he begun calling him that? – was still alive and fighting. Jack knew it wouldn’t last forever, nobody could escape the Toclafane or the Master forever but he hoped, he hoped Ianto would for a very long time._

 _Tish smiled at him that morning when she brought him what was supposed to pass for breakfast, when really it was cold mashed swede. He scowled as she fed him and he choked it down, he needed the protein if he was going to continue to survive each time the Master killed him. She grimaced at the food, but he winked at her in encouragement and took a bite to show her it was okay. When he’d cleaned the plate she left._

 _Moments later the Master came in rubbing his hands enthusiastically. Jack saw the look on his face and knew whatever the Master had planned it was going to be very unpleasant. He closed his eyes briefly, bringing up Ianto’s face and the image of him down on Earth fighting for the survival of the human race. It steeled his nerves and gave him strength. He opened his eyes as the Master began to speak._

 _“Hello, Freak! Can’t wait to show you what I have for you today!”_

 _The Master rubbed his hands enthusiastically._

 _“We finally captured the leader of the Cardiff resistance, a fellow by the  
name of Jones, Ianto Jones. Turns out this fellow is one of yours. Worked for Torchwood. Somehow he escaped my little trip to the Himalayas and found his way back here. Too bad for him. Good for me. Boys?”_

 _The Master turned and watched as the guards dragged Ianto in before him. Jack let out a strangled “NO!” as he looked at Ianto’s broken form. He barely registered the Master was speaking. He only had tear-filled eyes for Ianto. He watched everything play out before his eyes, feeling like he was outside himself watching some God-awful horror movie. His heart ached. He knew the Master was going to kill his Ianto and he was going to have to watch._

 _That was when Ianto did something incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. He head butted the guard. Jack watched in horror as the Master lost his temper. Before he lost his last chance, he screamed out the only thing racing through his head. “Ianto, I love you!”_

 _Ianto turned in surprise just as the bullet ripped into his head. Jack stared, tears streaming down his face, as his lover collapsed at his feet. The Master just laughed and left them alone. For the longest time, Jack gazed down at Ianto’s body, tears and sobs making his arms pull at his restraints as the puddle of blood grew underneath Ianto._

 _The Master never came back that day, never killed him. It was just as well, because his soul was lying dead at his feet anyway. Even if Martha did come through and save them all, he wasn’t sure he would be able to go on, not without Ianto. His tears started anew and he felt them trickle down his face, and watched as they fell and dripped onto the floor._

 _He lost his will after that day. He no longer joked cheekily with Tish, or antagonized the Master with his quips. He ate what was put in front of him and took the Master’s torture and killing stoically. And he thought, he thought a lot. If they ever got out of this he was leaving Earth. No way was he staying behind. Too much death. He’d ask the Doctor to take him someplace, anywhere but here. And he wasn’t traveling with the Doctor either. A part of him couldn’t help but blame him for all of this. He knew it wasn’t rational, but when the hell were feelings ever rational?_

 _If the Doctor hadn’t left him behind on that Game Station... If the Doctor hadn’t made him wait for over a century for answers... If the Doctor had come to see him instead of just stopping by the Rift for a quick refill... If the Doctor didn’t have so much damn sympathy for a crazy sociopath... Oh hell yeah, he was totally blaming the Doctor for a lot of this._

 _It was several weeks later that things finally came to a head. Martha came back, the plan went into effect and the Doctor was restored. The ArchAngel network succeeded and time reversed, erasing all the death and destruction. The Master’s reign was finished. And then Lucy shot him and the Doctor grieved. And Jack’s heart broke a little more. He’d known all along that the Doctor wouldn’t kill Saxon, the Doctor didn’t do murder. Ever. But Jack’s heart cracked when the Doctor told him he was going to take Saxon onto the TARDIS, keep him with him, care for him. And seeing him grieve over the man who had tortured him day in and day out for a year was too much._

 _His head drooped and he was tired, so tired all of a sudden. He just wanted to go home and home, he wasn’t surprised to realize, was Ianto. He’d followed the Doctor to the end of the universe with nothing but admiration to guide him. Then, he'd thought that the Doctor was his Amerauder. But now? He looked over at the Doctor crying and holding Saxon’s body in his lap. It was hard to respect and admire someone who thought you were wrong, thought you were a freak. It was at that moment that something inside Jack switched. He would always look up to the Doctor for what he stood for and he would always help him in a time of need, but the man himself no longer held the first place in his heart – that was Ianto's._

Ianto watched Jack as he shut down the Hub for the night, switching all the alerts to his wrist strap. When he was finished Jack turned to his younger lover. “Take me home?” he whispered.

Ianto nodded silently and held out his arm. Jack took it and they made their way out of the Hub.

He took his time that night, worshipping Ianto. He lavished attention and love on every single part of Ianto’s body. Cheeks were caressed, fingers were sucked, nipples were tweaked, muscles massaged and Jack made sure he pleasured Ianto numerous times until they were too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. And then he held Ianto in his arms, listening to the rhythm of his breathing. Watching his chest rise up and down, and staring down into the face he’d come to adore, finally relaxed in sleep. He stroked a finger down Ianto’s face, tracing his jaw line. Gently he shifted so he could lean down and kiss him on the forehead.

“My Amerauder,” he whispered.

  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

  
**Chapter Eight**

Jack woke the next morning to the welcome weight of Ianto still pooled on his chest. Ianto was warm and snuggled against him and he ran his fingers through his hair. He checked his wrist strap and breathed a sigh of relief realizing that all was well with the Hub. He stretched his hand over to the night stand and grabbed his mobile. He sent Tosh a text letting her know that he and Ianto would be late getting to the Hub. He laughed when she texted back a minute later with a wink. _Cheeky one, she is,_ he thought.

Ianto stirred and, blinking, he looked up at Jack. “Morning.”

Jack smiled broadly. “Morning beautiful.”

“Not beautiful,” Ianto mumbled against Jack’s chest where he reburied his head at Jack’s endearment.

Jack reached down and caressed his face with his fingers, tilting his chin up so Ianto looked him in the eyes. “Yes, beautiful. And all mine.”

Ianto’s pink ears got even pinker and Jack laughed. Ianto pushed himself up, kissing Jack until he stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around Ianto holding him tightly. Ianto pulled back and looked at Jack thoughtfully.

“Why didn’t you lock me up? Why use the alien lie detector on me? I must have said or done something to make you suspicious. So why not lock me up?”

Darkness settled in Jack’s eyes and he looked like he was a million light years away.

“Jack?”

Those blue eyes sharpened and returned to gaze at him. “Because I believe in you. I trust you, Ianto Jones, with my life. I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth if you told me we needed to go,” Jack answered, his voice rough and thick with emotion.

Ianto stared at him in amazement, he wanted to push himself up to look at Jack more closely but didn’t want to ruin the moment. Jack was obviously about to open up to him. So he remained silent.

“You are more loyal than anyone I’ve ever known and I’ve known a lot of people. I don’t deserve that loyalty. I’ve done bad things, I’ve done bad things to **you** and yet…” his voice trailed off.

Ianto shifted so he was sitting up. He cupped Jack’s face with one hand, forcing the Captain to look at him. “You DO deserve that loyalty. You took me in when you didn’t have to, you let me live when you should have killed me, and you forgave me one of the worst acts of betrayal, twice.”

Jack blinked rapidly, preventing the sudden rush of tears from escaping. He took a deep breath, grabbed Ianto’s hand with his own and held on. “The postscript on the note?”

Ianto nodded.

“It’s a word I use to mean you.” Jack pressed his lips in a thin line, he wanted Ianto to know, needed him to know just what he meant. “Amerauder,” he whispered.

Ianto gasped, it was a Welsh word and he knew exactly what it meant. “Jack –”

Jack interrupted him. “Shh, don’t say you don’t deserve to be thought of in that way because you do. I think of you that way. I have for a while.”

“When?” Ianto said softly.

Jack smiled at him. “Since I swanned off with the Doctor.”

Ianto returned his smile, his ears pinking up. “Tell me,” he said quietly.

Jack shifted so that Ianto was in his arms again, his head resting against Jack’s chest, Jack’s arm around his shoulder, and Jack started to talk.

“I told you about what happened while I was with the Doctor. Or at least I told you enough for you to have an idea that it wasn’t all fun and games.”

He paused as Ianto nodded his head, giving Jack’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “Some time in the middle of the year I realized that it was you that I thought of when things were at their worst. It was you I pictured to give me strength when the Master was torturing me, when he was killing me,” Jack said quietly.

Ianto squeezed his hand again, watching Jack silently as he spoke.

“I told you how you were the leader of the resistance and died right in front of me. I lost my will to live that day. Even on the worst days it was hard for me to conjure up your image, I just didn’t care anymore. Then Martha returned, I was freed and was able to destroy the Paradox machine on the TARDIS, and time reversed. Then I watched the Doctor decide to take the man who spent the better part of a year torturing me with him on the TARDIS – something I’d been wanting to do ever since he left me. And here he was, offering to take an evil psychotic bastard – it infuriated me. Then the Master was shot and the Doctor ran to him, held him in his arms while he died and grieved over him. I realized at that moment that while I’d long considered the Doctor my Amerauder, my loyalty was misplaced. He wasn’t the one that had gotten me through the last year. Although the Doctor is someone I’ll always look up to and always be willing to help, he’s not my Amerauder. You are.”

He held up his hand to forestall Ianto’s interruption. “I’m not done. Please, please let me finish,” Jack pleaded.

Ianto pressed his lips together and nodded.

“I came back and all of you were right here waiting for me. You were the only one who asked if I was going back. I’m not saying the others didn’t care, it was obvious they were upset that I’d gone without saying where, but you were the only one who asked if I was leaving again. Then when John showed up, you were right there by my side, supporting me, no questions asked, well except for why we were helping him and you took my answer at face value and went on doing what you do best.”

He smiled as Ianto ducked his head and blushed. “It’s nothing, sir.”

Jack reached out and tilted Ianto’s head up to look at him. “No sir, not anymore, just Jack.”

Ianto nodded. “Is that all?” he asked quietly.

“Not by a long shot. Your confidence during that case with the sleeper cells was a wakeup call for me. The four of you had really grown into a team while I was gone, and I’m just sorry it took me leaving for that to happen. It became very clear to me not only when I first got back and you had that blowfish in your gun sight, but,” he paused and chuckled softly. “Your snark was what got me.”

Ianto arched an eyebrow. “My snark?”

It was Jack’s turn to look embarrassed. “I always knew you had a dry wit, but you never really showed it in front of the team. To see you show more of yourself like that made me happy. To have them see you as I do, a strong, independent, confident and intelligent man, well,” Jack’s voice broke a bit. “I can’t even tell you how it made me feel to see them finally looking at you with respect.” He took a deep breath before he continued. “I meant what I said the night before we sent Tommy back to his time. I wouldn’t change any of this for the world. It became even more clear to me during that space whale case. I know we talked about this before, but I feel the need to tell you again. If something had happened to you – ” Jack shuddered and Ianto tightened his hold. “I– I just don’t know what I would have done,” he whispered roughly.

He looked down and met Ianto’s eyes. “All those bits and pieces are just examples of how I feel about you. It’s just become so clear to me how lost I would be. You see parts of me that nobody else does, I let down my guard with you, let you in where I keep others out. You know me better than I think I might even know myself. You know all my secrets and yet you still remain loyal to me and I really don’t deserve it.” He paused, pleading with his hand for Ianto to let him speak and not interrupt him. “Which is why no matter what happened over the last two days, I still trusted you, still believed in you, so whether you should have passed that detector or should have failed it, deep down I knew what was right and I know it was that belief that ended whatever was happening.”

Ianto looked at him in confusion. “What, I mean, how?”

“The postscript. The word. That was a message to myself. In addition to the part about how remembering would be dangerous for you, leaving that word for me to find tells me that it was my belief in you, my trust in you that saved us.”

He pulled Ianto up a bit so they were face to face. “Ianto, it means –“

Ianto smiled. “It’s a Welsh word. It means a war leader – one who is chosen for love not bloodline – the man who calls you that would give his own life before seeing yours fail,” he whispered softly.

“How – how did –” Jack stuttered.

“How did I know?” Ianto chuckled quietly. “I’m Welsh, Jack. And I know the word because it’s how I feel about you.”

  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set directly after Adam and has Jack looking back on his relationship with Ianto and realizing just how much he means to him.
> 
> Story Five in The Masks Universe

Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/buttononthetop/) for the beta, our weekly chats, and for being my friend and personal cheerleader!

Thanks to [](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wykling**](http://wykling.dreamwidth.org/) for the lovely story banner :)

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

**Chapter Nine**

Jack looked at Ianto, stunned. He’d hoped for such a long time and to hear Ianto say it now, it was a bit overwhelming. He took a deep shuddery breath, fighting against the hot rush of tears threatening to spill. “Since when?” he asked gruffly, his voice thick with emotion.

“Since the moment I first saw you,” Ianto whispered.

“That night in Bute Park when you helped me with the Weevil?”

Ianto blushed. “That wasn’t the first time I saw you.”

Jack frowned. “It wasn’t? Because I’m sure I would have remembered seeing you.”

“I don’t think you did. You were up at Torchwood London, you had some meeting with Yvonne. It was a few weeks before Canary Wharf.”

Jack’s frown deepened, his eyes darkened, and he hugged Ianto a bit closer. “I was there to warn her about her ‘experiment’, tell her she was messing with things she had no business fooling around with and try to convince her to shut it down. I wish I’d tried harder now.”

Ianto leaned up and kissed him softly. “You have no idea how things might have changed if you’d stopped it. We might never have met and that is one thing I wouldn’t change for the world.”

“Even though it cost you Lisa?”

Ianto nodded quickly. “Even though it cost me Lisa. I loved her, but you I would follow to the end of the Earth and further.”

“Oh, Ianto,” Jack said softly, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips.

He pulled back and smiled. “Tell me more about the first time you saw me.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “You were leaving, actually and your face was dark and stormy, obviously your meeting with Yvonne had not gone well.” Ianto paused and Jack watched as his ears pinked up and he wrapped his arms around him a bit more tightly. “Anyway, you walked by and you just had this air about you – confident, arrogant, otherworldly – I don’t know but it made me sit up and take notice. I watched as you talked to people on your way out. Even though it was clear you were angry, you weren’t short with anyone. You took the time to speak to everyone, even flirt with a few and I overheard you talking to Suzie on your comm. It was obvious she followed you without question. Made me think about Yvonne and how she ruled by fear. People didn’t follow her because they were loyal to her, they followed her because they were scared to death. Your people followed you out of loyalty and I wanted to be a part of that. It was part of the reason why I came to Cardiff. There were so many times I almost told you about Lisa, I wanted to so badly. And then you all found her and it was too late.”

Ianto went quiet for a moment and Jack kissed the top of his head. Ianto took a deep breath and continued. “From that point on I made it my mission to prove my loyalty to you and take that word and what it truly means to heart. You became that for me, even after you left, I operated on the belief that someday you would come back and I didn’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

Jack looked at him silently, too overwhelmed for words and Ianto just returned his gaze. The emotion became too much and Jack leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his body saying what his tongue could not. Ianto’s mouth opened up under his, their lips melding together and their breath mingling until they were simply breathing each other in. Jack crushed Ianto to his chest. He’d wanted to hear how Ianto felt for so long and now that he finally had, he never wanted to let him go. Jack stroked his hand up and down Ianto’s back, feeling the firm muscle, massaging it as he caressed.

Ianto’s tongue plundered his mouth greedily, and he felt his lower lip sucked in and then nibbled between Ianto’s teeth. He cupped the back of Ianto’s head in his hand, slid his other hand down to the small of Ianto’s back, pressing them closer together. His head was still swirling with what Ianto had just told him. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the hot rush of tears threatening to spill over again. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto just that little bit tighter until the younger man let out a gasp against his mouth and Jack’s eyes popped open. He pulled back. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Ianto smiled, leaned up and kissed Jack softly on the lips again, threading his fingers through Jack’s sleep-tousled hair. He drew back and gazed into Jack’s eyes. “Nope, just squeezed the breath out of me is all.”

Jack ducked his head, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Ianto reached up and cupped Jack’s cheek in his hand. “Don’t be.”

Jack met his eyes and his heart swelled again as he could see all the unspoken words in Ianto’s eyes. Ianto knew. Somehow, Ianto knew exactly what he meant to Jack, what his loyalty, friendship, and love meant to him and he reciprocated all of it. It was written all over his face and shone through his eyes. “You know,” he whispered softly before leaning down and capturing Ianto’s lips with his own once again. He wrapped his hand around the back of Ianto’s neck, holding them together. He plunged his tongue into Ianto’s mouth, tangling and caressing as he did. Jack shifted both of their bodies until they were again flat on the bed and his body was covering Ianto’s.

They both lost themselves in the kiss, emotions left unspoken being said with touches, caresses, licks and nibbles. They finally parted when they were both breathless. Jack drew back a little and looked down at Ianto, staring into his passion-glazed eyes. He smiled as he ghosted his hand down Ianto’s chest, tweaking his nipple with his fingers. Ianto’s eyes closed for a brief second as he let out a pleasure-filled sigh.

Jack grinned and bent to suck the nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. His hand drifted over to the other one and he flicked it with his finger, scraping his nail over it, feeling it harden quickly under his touch. Ianto’s hands combed restlessly through his hair, holding his head in place gently. Jack let the nipple go and licked at it with his tongue, loving the pink swollen look of it. He placed one more soft kiss and then switched sides, until both were rosy and deliciously puffy from his loving abuse. He licked his way down Ianto’s chest, smiling when Ianto laughed as his tongue dipped into his navel.

“Jack,” Ianto pleaded softly, tugging at Jack’s hair.

Jack shook his head a bit, making Ianto release his hair and moved over to suck up a mark on Ianto’s hipbone. He licked and nipped at the mark until it was a deep purple. He pulled back and glanced up at Ianto who was watching him intently. “Mine,” he whispered.

He returned his attention to Ianto’s body and made an identical mark on Ianto’s other hip. When its purple hue matched the other side, Jack licked it tenderly. “Mine,” he whispered against Ianto’s skin. He nuzzled his face into Ianto’s groin, the wiry curls tickling his nose. He rubbed his chin up and down the length of Ianto’s shaft causing his lover to arch up against him.

“Oh, God,” Ianto moaned.

Jack grinned. He rubbed his chin against Ianto’s cock again, regretting his genetic predisposition for very little facial hair, because stubble would have driven Ianto wild. Jack stuck his tongue out and very lightly licked up the side of Ianto’s penis, dipping his tongue into the slit at the top and collecting the few drops of moisture that had started to accumulate.

“Jack,” Ianto moaned, instinctually starting to thrust his hips.

Jack placed his hands on both hips, covering up the marks he’d made and holding Ianto down. “Just enjoy,” he growled, before sucking Ianto’s cock into his mouth all the way to the base.

“OH!” Ianto yelled.

Jack sucked and licked and nibbled Ianto’s cock, feeling it harden further under his ministrations. When Ianto’s penis was leaking profusely, Jack let it out of his mouth with a pop and moved to suck one of Ianto’s balls inside instead. Ianto arched up into the iron-like grip of Jack’s hands on his hips. His head started thrashing from side to side. “So good,” he groaned. “So good.”

Jack tongued Ianto’s sac, gently maneuvering each testicle with his tongue. Ianto started to fist the sheet underneath him, his hands clenching and unclenching with need and desire. Jack stopped sucking on his balls and licked behind the sac, pushing against the thin strip of skin before shifting Ianto’s hips with his hands and raising his thighs with his shoulders.

He shifted his hands until they were under Ianto’s arse, tilting his hips, and cupping his buttocks, spreading them open with his thumbs. He nuzzled Ianto’s hole for just a moment, enjoying the musky scent of his lover. He darted his tongue out and tasted, licking one long stripe over it, feeling the muscle clench under his touch. He felt as Ianto planted his feet into the mattress, his heels digging in, thighs opening up to Jack and his tongue.

Jack grinned, formed his tongue into a point and drove it into the entrance to Ianto’s body. He felt the muscle squeeze against his tongue and then relax under the pressure. His tongue slid into the velvety softness and the muscle clamped down again, trapping his tongue for just that fraction of a second before he withdrew. Ianto moaned and his hips started to thrust against Jack’s tongue, pressing his hole against it. Jack grinned and obliged, licking circles and stripes and thrusting his tongue inside at odd intervals just to keep Ianto guessing.

He started to caress Ianto’s sac in one of his hands, gently manipulating his testicles with his fingers. Jack felt them drawing up tightly just as Ianto started to murmur, “Close, Jack. So close.”

Jack let go of Ianto’s hips and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, laving them thoroughly until they were slick with saliva. He leaned down, thrust his tongue once more into Ianto’s willing body. He drew back, grabbed the base of Ianto’s cock and deep throated it just as he slid two fingers into Ianto’s entrance, pegging his gland on the first thrust.

“OH, HOLY FUCK!” Ianto yelled as he shot hard into Jack’s mouth.

Jack couldn’t help but smile around Ianto’s cock, but he didn't miss swallowing every last drop as he milked Ianto’s cock with his tongue for all he was worth. He licked, mouthed, and nibbled at Ianto’s penis until it was soft and clean from his ministrations. He let it slip out of his mouth, crawling his way back up Ianto’s chest and kissing him.

Ianto opened up and sucked his tongue inside, thrusting his own tongue into Jack’s mouth, chasing away his own taste to find Jack’s. His hands slid down Jack’s back and clutched as his arse, grinding their groins together.

“Ianto,” Jack whimpered, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together.

Ianto reached up and stroked his face softly. “Make love to me.”

Jack nodded quickly, reaching blindly for the lube Ianto kept in the bedside table. He pulled back and slicked himself up and was back down kissing Ianto, the blunt head of his cock pushing at Ianto’s entrance within seconds. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist as Jack pushed inside him slowly. Once Jack was fully seated inside his lover he stilled, and they stayed locked together for several long moments and then slowly Jack started to move.

He set up a leisurely pace, designed to drive Ianto wild. Gradually he stroked in, brushing the head of his penis over Ianto’s prostate and then he pulled back out, groaning as Ianto’s muscle clenched down around the head of his cock. “Ianto,” he growled.

Ianto smirked at him. “You think you’re the only one who knows how to tease, Jack?”

A determined look spread across Jack’s face and he stroked in again, deliberately angling his hips so his cock rubbed over Ianto’s prostate. Ianto groaned and he closed his eyes.

“Look at me, Ianto.”

Ianto’s eyes popped open at the command.

“I know you know how to tease, I’ve just had a lot more practice.” Jack swiveled his hips a bit as he thrust in again and Ianto dug his heels into his arse trying to spur him to move faster. Jack continued to thrust in and out in a maddeningly slow pace until Ianto was writhing with need.

“Please, Jack,” he begged.

Jack looked down at him, his blue eyes framed by the fringe of his brown hair, Ianto’s blue-gray eyes staring back up at him, silent words and thoughts exchanged. He leaned down, captured his lover’s lips in a kiss and started to thrust in earnest. The movement of their tongues matched the rhythm of Jack’s thrusts. Soon they were both panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Jack gripped Ianto’s hip as he thrust into him, hard enough that Ianto would have fingerprint bruises when they finished. He let go and moved his hand to rest on the bed beneath them. He worked his free hand between them and started to stroke Ianto’s cock.

“Jack!” Ianto yelled, combining his hand with Jack’s and working his cock more frantically.

“Come for me, Ianto, want to feel you come around me,” Jack grunted out as his thrusts became erratic.

“Duw, Jack!” Ianto moaned.

Jack thrust in rather forcefully and Ianto’s muscles clamped down hard as he came, shooting hot liquid between them and soaking both their hands and coating their bellies. The squeezing muscles massaging his cock, Ianto shuddering and limp in his arms, the sharp tangy scent of his orgasm, and the warm liquid spreading between them all combined in one heady sensory overload sending Jack right over the edge.

He felt his balls tighten and his cock pulse as he shot his own orgasm into the tight heat of Ianto’s body. Jack’s hips stuttered as he thrust a few more times, letting Ianto’s body milk his cock, and then he collapsed down on top of his lover. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack’s back, holding them tightly together, neither caring about the mess currently cooling between them.

They lay together silently for several long minutes, Ianto stroking Jack’s back, and Jack nuzzling and kissing his neck softly. When Jack finally felt like he wasn’t boneless anymore, he pushed up, kissed the tip of Ianto’s nose before pulling him into his arms, kissing the top of his head. They lay quietly in each other’s arms, just enjoying the afterglow until Ianto finally spoke up.

“So, what time did you tell Tosh we’d finally make it in?”

Jack chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest under Ianto’s head. “We’ve probably got about an hour.”

Ianto kissed his chest and pushed up from the bed, extending his hand down to Jack. “Just enough time for a shower then and maybe some takeaway on the way in?”

“I do like the way you think, Ianto Jones,” Jack took his hand and followed him into the ensuite.

*********************

They made it to the Hub in just under an hour and Tosh gave them both a knowing grin causing Ianto to blush and Jack to wink back at her. Gwen had taken the day off to deal with Rhys, who was questioning why she’d lost two full days and at some point during that time had forgotten they were even married. Owen spent most of the day down in the autopsy bay grousing over how someone had messed with his system during the two days they’d lost and now he couldn’t find anything. He’d finally finished reorganizing it, grabbed his jacket and yelled that he’d see them all tomorrow.

That left Ianto, Tosh, and Jack. Jack spent the better part of the day catching up on his paperwork, making sure anything connected to the two days they were missing was buried and under several locks and several keys. Tosh spent the day getting her programs back up and running. Somehow, they’d all gotten shut down or otherwise neglected. Ianto spent the day filing in the Archives. It seemed that whatever they'd been doing during the missing two days they’d still managed to get stuff out of the Archives and not put them back.

When he came up around six to see about arranging some dinner and Tosh was still there but getting ready to leave. He walked over to her desk. She looked up at him and blushed. “Um, about – ”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ianto said brusquely, feeling his own face warm in response.

Tosh smiled at him and grabbed the coat off the back of her chair. Ianto took it from her and helped her put it on. He smoothed it over her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear. “Thanks for the discs,” he whispered.

She turned to him and he winked. She nodded, grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. “Have a nice night,” she called, waving her hand over her shoulder.

Ianto grabbed a bin bag and quickly walked around gathering up the rubbish from the day and stowing it in the rubbish bin in the kitchen. He was drying his hands on a towel when he was startled by arms wrapping around his waist from behind and Jack’s voice purring in his ear.

“Are we alone?”

Ianto shivered. “Yep.”

“Good. Come on.” Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his office. Once there, he kicked the door shut behind him, pinned Ianto to the door and captured his lips in a fiery kiss. He didn’t pull back until they were both breathless and Ianto’s tie was loosened and his top button undone. Jack pressed their foreheads together. “Been wanting to do that all day,” he sighed.

Ianto chuckled, “Well, why didn’t you? Work has never stopped you before.”

Jack laughed and pushed away from him. “Figured we should probably actually get some work done today.” He left the words, since we lost two days hanging in the air.

Ianto followed him and sat on the corner of his desk. “Yep, the Archives were a mess. Got it sorted though.”

He looked down into Jack’s eyes, which were twinkling at him in amusement.  
He snorted. “Shall we get some takeaway?”

Jack nodded enthusiastically. They picked a menu, Ianto made a call, and they worked on some of Jack’s paperwork together until Ianto went up to collect the food and pay the delivery boy. They ate in Jack’s office and cleaned up together when they were finished. Jack watched as Ianto put the leftovers away in the fridge and wiped up the counter. He moved in behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck. “Stay tonight? Please?” he whispered against Ianto’s ear.

Ianto shivered and leaned back into Jack’s chest. “Of course. I’d only leave if you asked me to.”

Jack kissed the side of his neck softly before linking their hands together and heading up to his office pulling Ianto behind him. He climbed down the ladder first and watched as Ianto followed. When he reached the bottom Jack moved in close, backing him up to the ladder, kissing him softly. He reached up and stroked his finger down the side of Ianto’s face.

“You are, you know, my Amerauder,” he whispered gruffly.

Ianto leaned forward and kissed him, licking at his lips lightly before pulling away. “And you are mine.”

Jack surged forward and kissed him hard and possessively, wrapping his arms around him and cupping his arse, grinding their groins together. He dragged Ianto to the bed and proceeded to show him for most of the night, just what that meant.

  
THE END

  



End file.
